As The Wind Blows Past Your Face
by Kagura2
Summary: Ruby is a 13 year old girl that just wants to avenge her late father. She ends up doing more than that.


Title: As the wind blows past your face Written by: Kagura  
  
As the wind blows past your face, I will see you again. As the shade hovers over you, don't worry I am near. I am always with you, don't ever forget it. Rest assured I will always be there to wipe away your tears and to hold you in my arms just like I always did.  
  
"That's what my momma always told me and I didn't ever forget it. Not for one damn second! You see, Kinomaru, I always know she is there and she will always be there. I don't care if she died she is still in my heart," said Ruby.  
  
Ruby stood up to face the breeze. Her face was overcome by happiness for her mother's hands were gently stroking her face once more.  
  
"Kinomaru, you are my best friend and will always remain that way, but I have to leave this place," Ruby said with a sad yet happy face. "I can't stand it here! I can't stand crying myself to sleep every night and waking up every morning to people screaming kill the demon! Kill the demon!"  
  
"I understand, but I have to ask you one question before you leave" Kinomaru said in a very serious tone.  
  
"Ok, shoot," said Ruby eagerly.  
  
"Will we meet again? Tell me because I know that you know," inquired Kinomaru.  
  
"Of course I know, but I cannot tell. When the time comes you will know too"  
  
Kinomaru stood up to face her, but he found it impossible not to cry. What will he do without her?! Ruby put her slender hand on his face and sang this song:  
  
Kisses the wind blows Flow in your eyes Somehow I'll meet you again  
  
Life gave me nothing And I'll give back But somewhere I'll find happiness  
  
Kinomaru put his hand on her face and sang too.  
  
Please remember my voice of prayer And I'll be with you when you sleep  
  
Somehow awaken Stay here with me And I'll be with you when you dream  
  
"Kinomaru, you will always remain my friend the Ice demon."  
  
"Ruby, you will always remain my friend the Fire demon."  
  
Hikairi suddenly burst into flames and disappeared. Kinomaru was not worried for he knew all to well that she was simply using her ability to teleport.  
  
"She will remain safe..I know it."  
  
7 years later  
  
"Master, we have urgent news!"  
  
"I told you Mizaki, call me Ruby that is my name. Now what is your urgent news?  
  
"Ok, Enchantress Ruby we just got word that the Ice Demon tribe called the Oni Kori is on the move toward our team," said Mizaki panicing.  
  
"Mizaki, calm down, my team of Kurai hi demon s will beat them to the ground once and for all! That team killed my father they will pay with their lives!"  
  
Ruby grabbed her katana and ran to the Kurai hi meeting dojo.  
  
"Grab your swords Kurai hi! We have a real fight on our hands!" yelled Ruby.  
  
"Who are we fighting, Master Ruby?"  
  
"We are going up against our elemental opposite...the Oni Kori group! It will take all of our strength to defeat them! I don't care if you die! MY FATHER WILL BE AVENGED!"  
  
Ruby opened the door to leave just to be face to face with Korinomaru, the leader of the Oni Kori group. She hesitated not in driving her sword of fire straight through his heart. She jumped over the limp body, and got her sword within striking distance of the next victim.  
  
"Ruby? Ruby is that you?" Ruby's victim said happily.  
  
"Of course it's me you dolt!" Ruby replied without looking at the fighter. "I will rip you apart for killing my father!"  
  
"Ruby, I didn't kill your father. No on here did. Your father was killed by a man known as Rijurikani the manslayer. Don't you remember?" The fighter said with a soft voice.  
  
"That's not true you Ice demons are trying to trick me into believing you then when I let my guard down you will strike! I will not let that be!"  
  
Just then Ruby drove her sword straight into the fighters shoulder.  
  
"Ruby, I wasn't lying your father was killed by Rijurikani the manslayer! I should know my father was too. Ruby don't you remember me? We would always sit on the hill in our tiny village and daydream about having parents. Don't you remember? Well this is a surprise hehe I never thought in a million years that when I finally saw you again you would kill me. Ruby, you have based your life on avenging your father haven't you? Well guess what Ruby, you didn't! You just succeeded in killing the person I thought was your best friend. Ruby, I was wrong!"  
  
As Kinomaru's lifeless body fell to the ground Ruby could only watch in utter and complete shock.  
  
"I.I am a killer! I don't deserve to live!"  
  
Ruby took her sword before her and sliced straight through her heart. As she fell she uttered her last words, "I loved you, Kinomaru! When the wind blows past our faces we will be together, you can count on it!"  
  
To this day Ruby's story is told to little orphans. And to this day when the wind blows past their faces, they can't help but smile. 


End file.
